


Кошачья любовь

by KisVani



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Yule, implied polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Зарисовка про отношения ведьм и их фамильяров.





	Кошачья любовь

Считается, что ведьмы понимают своих фамильяров буквально, что звуки, которые те издают, подобны людской речи. И то, что звучит для всех как мяуканье, чириканье, рычание, лай или что-либо еще, для ведьм — слова. На самом деле, все и проще, и сложнее. Фамильяры общаются образами и понятиями, если человек, даже не склонный к магии, прислушается — он поймет их точно так же, как понимают ведьмы.  
— На этот Йоль к нам в гости придут и Харви, и Николас, — поделилась с Салемом Сабрина.  
Она сидела за столом и мучительно пыталась начертить на листе бумаги магическую фигуру для призыва и удержания духов среднего уровня. Получалась фигура или для призыва, или для удержания, но не все одновременно.  
Салем вспрыгнул на стол и бесцеремонно оттолкнул руку Сабрины от листа. Он сказал, что ее работа подойдет для декорирования помещений, а никак не для духов среднего уровня, те скорее придут посмеяться над ней.  
— Мне бы не помешала твоя поддержка, — устало выдохнула Сабрина, отбрасывая карандаш.  
— Йоль? — спросил Салем, почти точно артикулируя звук.  
И добавил к своему вопросу уточнение, знают ли тетушки Сабрины о гостях.  
— Да, конечно, знают.  
— Мяу? — Салем упал на лист и начал кататься, размазывая линии.  
На самом деле он выразил сложные эмоции и сомнения насчет того, осознают ли тетушки то, какие именно отношения у Сабрины с обеими ее парнями.  
—Я живу двумя жизнями! — ответила та. — Значит, у меня может быть два парня, так?  
Мурлыканье. Критическое замечание насчет сообразительности Харви и того, до конца ли тот осознает, почему они так часто ходят куда-то втроем. Недовольство из-за Николаса. Желание избавиться от Николаса. Сравнение Николаса с надоедливым кукушонком, которого хочется вытолкнуть из гнезда, разорвать на части и съесть, облизывая усы от горячей крови.  
— Салем! — возмутилась Сабрина. — Да что он тебе сделал? Ты до сих пор злишься, что он с тобой не поделился той сушеной рыбой?  
Это были кальмары. Образ колечек, от вкуса которых рот наполняется слюной.  
— Прекрати, — закатила глаза Сабрина. — Это единственная причина.  
Салем поднялся и перебрался ей на колени, оглушительно мурлыча. Следующая мысль была очень простой и тоже очень сложной. Но понятной и без объяснений.  
— Конечно, я — твоя, — вздохнула Сабрина, почесывая его за ухом. — А еще я принадлежу Властелину Тьмы, если ты не забыл.  
«Мы его победим, — вполне ясно ответил Салем, — но я же не могу отогнать от тебя всех мужчин и всех женщин на свете, ну или перебить их всех»  
Сабрина рассмеялась.  
— Слава Дьяволу, что не можешь, а то в мире стало бы очень грустно жить.  
Салем был с ней не согласен, но спорить не стал.


End file.
